romeo and juliet skip beat style!
by MangaAddict300
Summary: AU kuon hizuri and kyoko mogami fall in love but the hizuri's and the mogami's hate each other deeply, can love win all!
1. the war with the families!

Yo! Welcome to the first chapter! I got so pissed since they removed this story so I'll try again w/the characters at the end of this chapter. So some people might not read this story cause they read /seen the play but its skip beat style so I'm doing this my way and no! I'm not writing the old language like they do! I understand it! (Thanks to the manga) so I'll translate! But If I forget or have no idea what they're saying then I'm writing it my own way!! Oh and in the next chapter, I'm thinking of me and Jramos being part of the story. Tell me if its a good idea

_Two households, both alike in dignity,__  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;....we'll see about that!!_

**Chapter one: the battle with the families!**

One day in present day Tokyo, it was peaceful in the streets …till the Mogami's and the Hizuri's meet.

The servant from the Hizuri's glared at the Mogami's. "well, why are you here Mogami?" servant of the Mogami's can only answer "well if it isn't the pathetic Hizuri. Draw your sword! This is Mogami territory!"

They both draw out their swords. "In the name of the Hizuris!!" both servants fight till Yukihito entered. "Stop this!" and he used his sword to block the Mogami's. Then there was an evil laugh. It was no other than Manukato Mogami. "Well Yukihito, looks like you going to face death. Why are you stopping these mindless enemies?" Yukihito can only answer. "I only want peace! Please Manukato, take out your sword and help me make peace." he took out his hand.

Manukato laughed and took out his sword. "Peace? I hate that word as I hate H*** (yea cant write it since I'm a bit religious and I'm going to get grounded if I do) take this you coward!"

That's when lord Mogami entered the battle field. "Get me my sword woman!" lady Mogami was behind her husband "why do you need your sword?!" but lord Mogami answered "there's that pathetic Hizuri!" he was talking about lord Hizuri (Kuu people!)

"Get me my sword! I'm going to kill Mogami!" yelled lord Hizuri.

But lady Hizuri stopped him "you can't! You can't fight against your enemy!" but she didn't need to worry when the mighty prince Ogata came to the rescue! "Drop your weapons! Mogami! Hizuri! Drop your swords!" they all dropped their weapons. The prince shook his head.

"This is the forth time this week. You two disturbed the peace for the last time. If you two dare disturbed Tokyo again, then I have no choice but to sentence all of you to death!" and the prince left. When the Mogami's were gone too, only people left were lord and lady Hizuri and Yukihito. "_Sigh _this has been a long day" said lord Hizuri. Yukihito nodded "it has I'm afraid." then lady Hizuri realized something "Yukihito, where's Kuon?"

Yukihito smiled a bit "he's still working in his career of acting of coarse. But I noticed he's a bit depressed."

"His is." answered lord Hizuri. "He's been moping for weeks! He always locks himself in his room and lies there in the darkness."

Lady Hizuri started to worry. "He won't tell us what's wrong. We don't know what to do!" Yukihito tried to comfort her. "Don't worry I'll go talk to him. I'll try to make him talk. I promise." The lord and lady gave their gratitude and left. And Yukihito decided to go visit his depressed cousin…

**Later…**

"And cut!" yelled the director. "Ok that's a wrap people!" The director congratulated Kuon. "Well done Kuon! Another job well done!!" Kuon can only smile in response. When Kuon was alone. He fell to depression. That's when Yukihito entered. "Good morning cousin!"

"Is it morning already?" asked Kuon.

"About 10 O' clock." Yukihito answered. Kuon can only sigh. "I don't think I can stand it any longer! Why does love have to be so painful!?" now Yukihito is starting to get it. "And tell me who this lucky lady is?"

"Lucky? I don't think so. "Answered Kuon. "She has a lovely personality and is gorgeous but she rejected me by ripping my heart into pieces!" Yukihito tried to maintain his laughter. But Kuon already noticed. "Hey quit laughing!"

Yukihito controlled himself. "I can only cry for you! Sorry, please continue"

Kuon sighed. "Well now I don't think I can find another girl like her. That's why I've been so depressed for the past few weeks. I think my heart can never be the same again." Yukihito burst into laughter. Kuon gave up. "I'm leaving!" But Yukihito stopped him. "I just can't help it! You're over dramatic! I think you need a break. Come, let's go to your favorite café" and they left.

**Meanwhile with lord Mogami and Sho.**

"Tell me sir why won't you let me marry your daughter?" asked Sho Fuwa.

"Its not that I don't trust you, it's just that I think she's too young, and too young to be a mother." answered lord Mogami. "But the younger the mother is, the happier." argued Sho.

"But she's new to the world" explained lord Mogami. "She's different from all the other girls." Lord Mogami then called his assistant, shoko (what? It can happen.)

"Here take this and send all the invitations for my costume party." shoko nodded before the men left to talk. But she's a bit clumsy, so she tripped and fell to the ground, causing her to break her reading glasses. She couldn't see that well and she noticed two shadowy figures.

It was Yukihito and Kuon. Kuon offered his hand to the assistant. When shoko accepted, She then asked Kuon. "Excuse me sir, but can you read?"

"Yes I can, why?" Kuon asked. shoko gave him the names of the people to invite.

Kuon read them aloud so shoko can remember. Once he was done, he asked. "A costume party?"

"Yes" shoko answered. "At the Mogami mansion. If you're not a Hizuri then come!" and she left. Then Yukihito noticed a picture in his cousin's pocket. He took it out. "Well let's see who this lady is." Kuon turn to face his cousin looking at a picture. His picture! "Hey! Give it back!!" but Yukihito was quick. "Rosaline?! You fallen for Rosaline?!" Kuon snatched the picture back. "Yeah, so?!" Yukihito burst into laughter. "Kuon! Every guy falls for Rosaline!! You fallen for one of her spells! I think you need to break it! Let's go that party!"

"Are you mad?!" asked Kuon. "And how are we going to do that?!"

Yukihito smirked. "Let's go find kijima! He's the genius!!"

Kuon rolled his eyes. "Genius? I don't think so."

"I herd that! "

Yukihito and Kuon turned to face kijima. "Well if it isn't my two best friends!" laughed kijima.

"We're your only friends." Kuon replied bluntly.

Kijima acted like he was stabbed to the heart. "Oh I'm hurt Kuon!" but snickered evilly. "But not as hurt as your broken heart!" Kuon sighed. _'Here we go…' _

"Let me guess Kuon, you got heart broken?" kijima burst into laughter. "Sheesh! I couldn't help but over herd you guys about the Mogami party. Yukihito has a great idea! Let's go to that party! I have some disguises" Kuon gave up. _There's no way of getting out of this one…_

**At the Mogami mansion…**

Lady Mogami entered the living room. "Nurse? Call my daughter." the nurse nodded. "Kyoko! Your mother wants to speak with you." then the long raven haired beauty appeared. "Yes?"

"Oh my daughter! Come we need to talk." They both sat on the sofa. "My, you have become a lovely young lady. Don't you think so nurse?"

"Oh yes." answered the nurse. "It feels like yesterday when I hold the girl in my arms. She was a little cute doll! And I also remember how she tripped and fell and my husband; god let him rest his soul (yup the Taisho is dead in this story.) who loves the girl like she was his own granddaughter. He once asked her "my child! How can you cry since you're not a baby! Babies cry! Not you!" then I hit him with a pot! Hehe" lady Mogami looked annoyed. "That's enough! I bet the girl cried didn't she?"

The nurse shook her head. "Oh no! The girl just smiled and said 'ok!'" kyoko giggled. "I remember! And I never cried ever since!"

lady Mogami interrupted. "Well anyhow. My child, have you ever thought of marriage?"

kyoko shook her head. "Nope! Not ever."

"Well think it now! 'Cause rumor has it that the mighty Sho wants your hand in marriage. If you married Sho, then his family's company and ours will join together and become one of the top companies of all of Japan!"

The nurse butts in also. "Ah the mighty Sho. He is the most handsome man of Japan! He's the perfect choice for kyoko."

Kyoko may have an emotionless expression on her face, but in her head, she's puking! She met Sho before and to be honest her first thoughts of him were:

Over confident, self-centered idiot who doesn't like her cause of her personality, but cause of her figure. Kyoko is one of the most attractive girls of Japan. So possibly that's why Sho wants to marry her.

"So my child, do you like Sho?" her mother asked. Kyoko answered bluntly. "I'll see, to like, but not to love"

That was kind of short! Oh well! Ok! So like I said earlier, Jramos had an idea of me and him being part of the story. You know like narrating in it like a third person pov. so tell me if its ok for you guys since there going to be interruptions.

Characters(due to the stupid removal):

**Kuon Hizuri: **our Romeo! This lover boy is going to have a lot of problems once he falls for kyoko.

**Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri: **our lord and lady 's parents. Hates the Mogami's and hope for their son to have a better future.

**Yukihito Yashiro: **our Benvolio. Kuon's cousin. Very supportive but at times he can make fun of Kuon and his love life.

**Kyoko Mogami: **our Juliet! She's going to have problems too once she falls for Kuon.

**Mr. and Mrs. Mogami: **Kyoko's parents. Wants her to marry Sho so they can be the top company ever.

**Manukato Mogami (from tigers lullaby): **our mighty Tybalt! Kyoko's cousin. Very violent man and hates the Hizuri's more than anything.

**Kijima: **as our Mercutio. Kuon's friend. Major annoyance. He's pretty much like Mercutio himself.

**Kanae: **Kyoko's best friend. No duh! Supports kyoko no matter what happens!

**Okami-san: **as our nurse. Loves kyoko as a second daughter and is also willing to help kyoko with her happiness.

**Lory Takarada: **ourfriar Lawrence! His the one who married Kuon and kyoko!! He's going to help end this household war.

**Hiroaki Ogata: **as the prince of Verona!...er I mean Tokyo. He's all I could think of ^^* but he hopes one day that the two households will make peace and not end up being executed.


	2. the party

Finally chapter 2!! I got this inspiration from not just the manga Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, but the movie of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, ya know, the one with Leonardo Dicaprio in it. He's one hot Romeo in the movie!….. 13 years go that is but now; well not so much ^_^*

oh and im not writing this story exactly like the play so sorry if its not right and someone asked since i dont like the H word then how come i read it wen i read skip beat. and the answer is that im not religious to be exact, its just that i was rasied that way and i dont mind reading it as long as dont say it out loud or write it. anyways, on to the story!!

Jramos: wait! remind me again who's Leonardo Dicaprio?

Ma300: he also played jack from the Titanic **¬_¬ **

Jramos: oh him! Oh steph!…want me to go get popcorn?

Ma300: No! after what happened last time, I don't think so. and a suggestion for you readers, try listening to "kissing you" by Des'ree. its the official theme of Romeo and Juliet. Plus im making a vid out of it! now, continue with the story plz!

* * *

**Chapter 2: destiny calls**

"This is stupid!" hissed Kuon. He, Yukihito, and Kijima are at the Mogami mansion. Kuon is wearing a night and shining armor with a mask and he combed his blonde hair back. Yukihito is wearing a Zorro outfit. and Kijima is wearing a samurai outfit. "Oh c'mon Kuon!" Said Kijima "You need to relax and let it go!"

"but I had a dream last night." said Kuon.

"so did I" said Kijima "I dreamed of a queen with a chariot riding into lover's dreams and she makes them dream of love! but she also makes them kill themself from it!!" Kuon shook his head. "your talking nonsense!"

"true, I talk of dreams. Now lets go inside!" and they all headed I the mansion. But in Kuon thoughts, he thinks in his mind. _"my dream was me dying because of love, but can it really happen?"_

**Meanwhile in Kyoko's room.**

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried and hugged her best friend. Kanae is the nurse's daughter. She and kyoko are best friends since they were born. She went to Kyoto to study there for a year and is now back to stay with the Mogami's. "Nice to see you too kyoko!" laughed Kanae.

"Oh Kanae! It's been so long! This week has been a disaster! First a fight with my family and the Hizuri's and then there's Sho who wants to marry me! Ack! It's horrible!" Kanae sighed. "Looks like nothings changed. But Sho?! he's a jerk! That guy's brain- no wait! That guy has no brain at all!" the girls burst out laughing. "HAHA true! But let's go! Father must be waiting!" and headed to the party.

**At the party **

"Welcome!" greeted lord Mogami. "Please enjoy your time here! Now let the party begin!" (music starts playing), Yukihito is talking to some girls, Kijima is dancing and flirting with the ladies. and Kuon is already lost. _'Great! lost my friends in the crowd, I'm in the house of my enemies and I'm still heart brok-' _his mind was cut off when he saw something or should I say someone breathtaking.

It was no other than Kyoko who's talking to Kanae. "I have never seen such beauty! Its like she glows like the sun and her eyes glows like the stars" Kuon walked toward Kyoko's path.

* * *

Jramos: Awe that's soooo sweet, and you say im cheesy?

Ma300: No actually, there's a difference he knows what beauty is, Mr. Gothic, Depressed, Heartbroken Boy and quit interrupting!!

Jramos: Hey? Darkness is beauty too, ahhh forget it, back to the story.

* * *

But Little did he know, Manukato recognized him, gleaming at the intense beauty of kyoko. "WHAT?! A Hizuri?! Well, I'll put a stop to this!" he was going to kill Kuon but was stopped by Lord Mogami. "what's wrong nephew? You're suppose to be enjoying yourself"

"but uncle! That pathetic Kuon Hizuri is here! We must get rid of him!!" Lord Mogami noticed Kuon also. "I see. Well, leave him alone. He's practically harmless!" Manukato is speechless. His own uncle letting a Hizuri stay in the party "h-how could you let him stay?! We must get rid of him!" Lord Mogami snapped. "that's enough! If you dare get near that boy, you'll cause a bad reputation to our family! Now leave him be!!"

Meanwhile, Kuon is watching his new love talking to two women and a guy. obviously It was Kyoko's mother, Kanae and Sho. Kyoko is wearing an angel outfit (not from Sho's pv) while Kanae is wearing a cat woman outfit, lady Mogami is wearing an Egyptian outfit and lastly Sho is wearing a rock 'n roll outfit.

Kyoko's mother introduced Sho to her daughter, which necessary since they already know each other. "my daughter! here's Sho!!" Sho smiled one of his gentlemen's smiles "my, if it isn't the most beautiful lady of this mansion." kyoko used her fake smile. "nice to see you too Sho" Sho nodded in reply. Then lady Mogami said. "why don't you two dance! it's the perfect time for it!.

* * *

Jramos: Dance?

Ma300: stop interrupting!

Jramos: ok but I have got to see this in person

Ma300: how are you going to do that?

Jramos: its easy, have you ever narrated a story while being inside it?

Ma300: No why?

_Jramos grabbed Ma300 and clapped his hands twice, a smoke cloud popped out of no where and both of us where in the story, Jramos was dressed as a monk, and Ma300 was dressed as a forest fairy._

Ma300: I hate you so much right now

Jramos: I'm Sir Johnnie, and You are Lady Serena now so, Shut up and narrate!

* * *

Then lady Mogami said. "why don't you two dance! it's the perfect time for it!." you know kyoko would've puke or just runaway. but instead, she just took Sho's hand and danced. But while being twirling around, she noticed Kuon _'oh who's he?' _she watched Kuon, while Kuon is looking at her. Kuon couldn't help but think _'such beauty! My heart can rarely catch up on its beat. Now I realized that I have never seen such true beauty' _he continued to watch his new love.

Kyoko can only smile at him and Sho hardly even notices that his 'date' is not even paying attention to him.

Kuon and Kyoko were in deep stare. Sho and Kyoko glided across the floor. And, Kyoko couldn't have looked better. Once the dance ended, kyoko quickly disappeared in the crowd leaving a confused Sho behind. Kuon fallowed kyoko to the balcony.

Kyoko was looking at the stars till she herd Kuon say. "these stars glow like your beauty." that made kyoko blush. Meanwhile, I and Johnnie spied from behind a pedestal as Kuon an Kyoko engaged in conversation. Kuon continued. "and your lips seemed to be as tasteful as they look." Now kyoko was red as an apple. "my! Good gentlemen, what brings you here?" "I just thought it was strange that a beautiful young woman like you is alone with no one around." Kuon answered.

Kyoko decided to continue the conversation. "hmm and what makes you think my beauty glows like the stars and my lips are tasteful as it looks?" Kuon smirked. "well out of all the girls I seen, you are a true beauty of this mansion and if I'm wrong about your lips then I shall taste them myself to see if I'm right as a true saint." Kuon got closer to kyoko seeing her beautiful honey-colored eyes.

But kyoko has something on her sleeve. "oh but saints don't move! And they only use their lips for praying" and she put her hand on Kuon's chest to single him to stop. But Kuon gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "then i'll take those lips and sin again and again!" and kissed her passionately. Kyoko wrapped her arms around him and Kuon wrapped kyoko around her waist. Once they broke the kiss for air, kyoko said "you are a very good kisser" Kuon smirked. "and I'm right, you do have the tastiest lips I have ever tasted."

kyoko blushed and kissed him hungrily. Kuon quickly wrap her waist and feeling daring, he licked her lips for entrance; and of course kyoko let him in. She tasted sweeter than he thought! It was like gelato, his personal favorite desert. B

ut sadly the kiss had to end when someone called "kyoko! Where are you? Your mother wants to speak to you!" kyoko broke the kiss before the nurse came in

"there you are! Come! Your mother and Fuwa-san are looking for you!" and drag kyoko out of the balcony but Kuon fallowed them till he stopped in front of the staircase where lady Mogami and Sho are waiting on top for kyoko. Kuon turned pale.

"she's a Mogami! My enemy!" then his friends found him. "hey Kuon! Where were you?!" Kuon wasn't listening. His love is actually his enemy. Kyoko is curious why her love is looking at her like that. As if the nurse read her mind, she said. "that man is Kuon. He's the only son of the Hizuri's, your enemies." Kyoko turned pale. "my love is my hate." Meanwhile, Kijima grabbed Kuon's arm. "we have to go! Party's over Kuon!"

* * *

Johnnie: Ma….I mean Serena they are separating what do we do now?

Serena: Don't worry I signed up to be one of Kyoko's maids, you just follow Kuon, call me on my cell if anything happens and keep narrating his side of the story.

* * *

Kuon was dragged out of the mansion by his friends. Kyoko ran to the nearest window to catch a glimpse of her love. "how can it be? Kuon is a Hizuri and my hate, but my only love bloomed from my only hate" Outside, Kijima let go of Kuon's arm, which made Kuon hide in the bushes.

When Kijima and Yukihito were outside of the gate, they realized that their friend is missing. "hey where's Kuon?" asked Yukihito. Kijima burst out laughing. "here we go again! Oh Kuon! Madman!! Lover boy!! Where are you?! Did Rosaline processed you again?!" Yukihito shook his head.

"let him be. You're already causing chaos." Kijima shrugged, "fine! He's on his own!" and they left. Kuon is in the backyard of the Mogami mansion. "kyoko shines like the sun. her beauty is beyond the comparison" then he saw a figure inside the window, believing its his love. "please my love." he whispered. "come out so I can tell you how much I love you."

someone did come out to the balcony, but it was Serena and the nurse. Kuon looked in disgust and then he herd someone coming out side. It was kyoko. "its my love!" whispered Kuon. kyoko is walking through the garden. She didn't even know that Kuon is there. "why me?" she sighed.

"she speaks! Speak again bright angel!" Kuon whispered. "Kuon. Who are you Kuon? You're a Hizuri but what is a Hizuri? How can a Hizuri, especially Kuon, who's sweet as a rose but can be deadly and violent. He's too much of a gentlemen! but am I wrong?"

"no your not" Kuon whispered in Kyoko's ear. Kyoko jumped up and turned to face Kuon. "Kuon Hizuri?! How on earth did you get here?!"

"I don't like this family feud either. And lets say love is the key to get close to you." kyoko slightly blushed, but turned away. "I really appreciate it but you should leave. If the guards see you then you'll be dead." Kuon hugged kyoko from behind. "then let them. I don't care. As long as I'm here with you. They can kill me" kyoko tried to break his embrace. "you know about our family feud. This is wrong! How can you love your enemy?! How can you risk death?!"

"don't forget that _you_ love me" protested Kuon. "I wont let our family feud get in the way of our love. I'll swear to moon that I-"

"oh don't swear to the moon!" said kyoko. Kuon was confused. "then what should I swear by?"

" don't swear at all! And I'll believe you." kyoko answered. Kuon can't take it any longer! He pulled kyoko close and kiss her with all his might! Kyoko gasped but melted to his kiss. A minute later kyoko realized that what she's doing is wrong.

"we…cant!…I…have to…go back" she said in every kiss. She broke the kiss and headed straight back to the mansion.

Kuon wont let her go that easily. "don't leave me here unsatisfied!" that made kyoko stop on her tracks. She turned around to face him. "what else do you want?"

"the exchange of your love and vow for mine of marriage" kyoko looked Kuon in the eye to see if he was serious. Then the next thing Kuon knew. Kyoko kissed him passionately. "yes! Of coarse!"

"kyoko! Where are you?!" it was the nurse calling. "I'm coming!" kyoko yelled back. "Kuon, what time shall I send my nurse to speak with you about the wedding?"

"at 9 o' clock my darling." Kuon answered. Kyoko quickly kissed her love before running back up the stairs to the balcony.

"goodnight my shining prince" kyoko whispered before she went inside her room. Kuon can only show a dazzling smile to his love "goodnight my princess. Till tomorrow." and Kuon left the mansion.

* * *

Ma300: its over!…for now

Jramos: nice maid outfit. *holds back the laughter*

Ma300: very funny! But it was your idea to get us in the story! If the readers like it then we'll continue on but for now you go change and go to friar Lory's church and narrate Kuon and Lory.

Jramos: what about you?

Ma300: I'll be at the mansion since I'm the servant. So you and me will meet up at the wedding.

Jramos. K! got it!

Ma300: k folks review!!


	3. the wedding

Ok! Time for some drama!

**Chapter 3: small wedding, big trouble.**

in saint peter's church, Friar Lory is dissecting a plant, to get some medicine from it. Then he herd someone calling him "good morning father Lory." Lory smiled. "Good morning Kuon. It looks to me that you haven't slept tonight."

Kuon smirked. "Nope! I was actually doing some business."

"Does it have something to do with Rosaline?" Lory asked.

"Rosaline? I completely forgotten her. I actually went to the Mogami party. I fell in love with their daughter, kyoko. We talked, we kissed, and we shared our vows. That's why I'm here friar; to ask you to marry me and kyoko."

Lory is speechless for a while till answering. "Holly saint Francis! I guess I realized that some men don't see love in their hearts, but in their eyes." Kuon frowned. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you completely forgotten Rosaline and then go for kyoko." Lory explained.

"But Rosaline wasn't the girl for me! She's different from kyoko! Kyoko has something special that I can't explain! Please friar, marry me and my love."

Lory was about to deny it till he realized something: if Kuon and kyoko marry, then the war of both households might end. Their hate might turn into love. Lory shook Kuon's hand. "Alright! I'll do it!" Kuon smiled happily. "Really? Thank you friar!" and he ran out of the church!

**Mean while at the beach**

Yukihito tried calling Kuon on his cell phone for the last time. "He's not answering." Kijima rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

"Well Manukato send a note to Kuon for a challenge." Yukihito answered. Kijima laughed. "The prince of cats wants a fight? He'll get one!" then that's when Kuon came out of nowhere. "There he is! Hey Kuon! Where the heck have you been?" asked Kijima.

Kuon couldn't help but chuckle. "Now why would you want to know?"

"Because you gave us the slip, pal. You disappeared and came back still wearing that costume!" Kijima answered.

Kuon just patted Kijima on the shoulder. "Sorry 'pal' but it's my business" and he headed to his cousin Yukihito.

Kijima wouldn't let Kuon get away with that. So he grabbed Kuon from behind and said. "Oh yeah?! Well, I'll make you talk." so he and Kuon wrestled for a few minutes till Yukihito yelled. "Look! Someone is coming this way!!" they all turned to see the nurse and Kanae looking at them strangely. Then the nurse said to the servant.

"My fan, peter."

Kijima decided to do a joke. "Good peter! So that she can hide her ugly face!" but the nurse and Kanae gave the death glare that creep Kuon, Yukihito, and Kijima out!

Then the nurse asked. "Can any of you gentlemen tell me where I can find Kuon Hizuri?"

"That would be me, nurse." Kuon replied

"and why would you want him ancient lady?" Kijima asked. "It's none of your business, clown!" Kanae growled. Yukihito tried to calm her down "I'm very sorry about my friend here. Um but we are curious on why you need Kuon for something." then the nurse grabbed Kuon by the collar and dragged him a few feet from the others "if you are Kuon, then I need to speak with you privately"

"I bet she'll ask Kuon out for dinner." Yukihito joked. "Of course!" replied Kijima. "So long ancient lady, farewell." that's when Kanae chased both men from one side of the beach, to the other side. Kuon sweat dropped. The nurse whacked Kuon on the shoulder. "Can you explain to me who in the world was that clown?!" she was talking about Kijima. Kuon sighed. "He's a clown nurse, just like you said."

The nurse shook her head "now back to business. I came here on my little Kyoko's whim. If you're doing this just to destroy the Mogami's by hurting kyoko then you-"

"I would never do such a thing!" Kuon interrupted. "You may think I'm a Hizuri that I'm like my family who are willing to destroy your family, but I'm not them! I love kyoko and I'm willing to marry her at friar Lory's church at noon!" the nurse smiled and pinch Kuon's cheek. "I hope so."

**Meanwhile, w/Kanae, Yukihito, and Kijima**

"Let go of me!" cried Kanae. Yukihito is holding back Kanae, who's trying to break free and kill Kijima. "Calm down!" cried Yukihito. Kijima shook his head. "Now this is the type of girl I would never date!"

that really ticked Kanae off! She broke free from Yukihito's grasp and ran towards Kijima. But luckily, Kuon and nurse appeared. "Kanae! You can stop now!" ordered the nurse. Kanae stopped and growled at Kijima. Then Kanae turned towards Kuon. "Since my mom warned you about kyoko, but I have a warning too, well a threat to be precise." Kuon raised one eyebrow. "And what is that threat?"

"My threat is that if you ever try to harm kyoko, then I will personally break every bone in your body. Got it?"

Kuon sweat dropped but nodded. Kijima and Yukihito look at each other confusingly. Then the nurse said. "Come Kanae; let's head back to the mansion. Kyoko must be waiting." and they left. Moments later, Yukihito asked. "Kuon, why did the nurse wanted to speak with you? And who's kyoko?" Kuon smirked.

"She's love of my life, cousin." Kijima burst out laughing.

"HAHAH! Who is it this time Kuon?! Well I know that she's rich since the ancient lady said that their heading back to the mansion! So what's she like?" then Yukihito realized something.

"Kuon, please don't tell that kyoko is kyoko Mogami" Kuon just stared at his cousin and then nodded. "Yup, that kyoko." that's when Yukihito went ballistic! "Are you nuts?! Do you know who kyoko is?! She's a Mogami for crying out loud!! She's the daughter of our enemies!!! Do you want to die?!?!"

"No, I don't want to. But I'm deeply in love with her! And maybe this marriage can end this household war!" spat Kuon.

"MARRIAGE?!? Now you're completely insane!! Kijima, tell Kuon that he's crazy!!" Kijima thought about it and then told Kuon. "Well personally I would have said that you were drunk at the party but, then again, kyoko is one of the hottest girls of all Japan so I guess allI can say is…WAY TO GO TIGER!!"

Yukihito slapped his forehead. "Is there anyone here who's not crazy?!"

"Cousin, think about it. If the war ends then no more battles to stop. Maybe Manukato might accept it." Yukihito sighed. "I agree on everything you said except Manukato. That guy is the prince of cats. He's heartless. So besides that I guess you have a point." Kuon smiled. "So you'll help me?!" Yukihito smirked. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

**At the Mogami mansion.**

Kyoko is pacing back and forth checking the clock every five minutes. Then she finally snapped. "Where in the world are they?! I need to know what Kuon said!!" then the nurse and Kanae entered. Kyoko asked "Well? What did he say?!" the nurse took deep breaths. "Cant you see I'm out of breath?!"

"What says Kuon, answer to that!" kyoko waited impatiently.

But the nurse only answered. "You really don't know how to pick a man; but Kuon is handsome for a man his age but…" kyoko gave up and turned to Kanae. "Moko-san, please tell me, what did Kuon say?" Kanae smirked. "Well, he spoke like honest gentlemen…" Kyoko's eyes sparkled. But then Kanae asked. "oh! Where is your mother?" you can hear the screeching like tire's stopping when kyoko slid off the floor.

Then she yelled. "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?! 'HE SPOKE LIKE AN HONEST GNENTLEMEN OH! WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?!'"

Kanae frowned and then yelled back at kyoko. "WELL NEXT TIME, DO YOUR OWN MESSAGING!!!" then kyoko burst into tears and did a dogeza. "IM SOORRRY!! PLEASE!! I NEED TO KNOOOOOOWWWW!!!!" the nurse and her daughter sighed.

"well he said to meet him at friar Lory's church at noon. So get ready!! And quit crying!!" said an annoyed Kanae. kyoko quickly got up and hugged the nurse and Kanae. "thank you both so much!!"

"we only want your happiness kyoko. We are not fully accepting this marriage, but if it's the only thing that makes you happy…" the nurse trailed off. she thinks that kyoko gets the point.

At friar Lory's church.

Friar Lory was waiting patiently for kyoko while Kuon was pacing back and forth. Yukihito tried to calm his cousin down. "Kuon please, the groom cant be nervous for his bride." Kijima snickered. "please he'd better be nervous, what if his bride decided not to show up?"

"who's says I'm not showing up?" everyone turned to see kyoko wearing a bride kimono, and behind her is Kanae and the nurse.

Kuon and kyoko shared a passionate kiss but Kijima interrupted the moment. "can you save that till after the wedding? Or at least your honeymoon?" Kuon and kyoko blushed in embarrassment. Lory interrupted the moment. "well, shall we begin with the wedding?"

Kuon ands kyoko headed towards the church…..(yeah I'm gonna stop from here… fans: keep going! Ma300:ok!)

"we are gathered here today for this moment of true love from different households. (I'm making this up so don't judge me! it's a Romeo and Juliet story!)"Kuon would you take Kyoko as you wife? For better or worse, richer or poor, sickness and health, till death do you part?" Kuon smiled at Lory and then at Kyoko and said "I do"

"and Kyoko, would you take Kuon as your husband? For better or worse, richer or poor, sickness and health, till death do you part?" Kyoko smiled sweetly and answered "I do"

lory loved this part. "then by the power of the lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" so Kyoko and Kuon shared a beautiful, yet short, kiss! It was the happiest moment of both of their lives!

**An hour later**

Kijima and Yashiro left the love birds alone half an hour ago. while walking in the streets, Manukato and his gang showed up. "Kijima! Where's Kuon?" Kijima smirked and answered. "well if it isn't the prince of cats! Why cant you just go home?"

"not until I get what I want! I want that pathetic Kuon Hizuri!!" then Kuon appeared. Yukihito cried. "its Kuon! hey Kuon!!" Kuon noticed Manukato right away

"you're a villain Kuon!" yelled Mankato. Kuon can only sigh. "Mankato I have a reason to not hate you. Please lets make peace." Mankato growled. But then smirked. "I know you're a fighter Kuon, now fight!" but Kijima entered the scene "why don't you fight me? unless you cant handle it?" Manu drew out his sword and attacked!

Kijima took out his sword and did the same. But Kuon stopped them. "enough! don't you see what you guys are doing?!" Manukato stomped his foot and revealed a hidden knife on his toe. He slashed it on Kijima. Yuki gasped. "Kijima! Are you alright?!"

"yeah! Its just a scratch!" Kuon knows very well that its no scratch. "Kijima…."

"relax Kuon! I'm fine see?!" he tries to stand up tall, but he lost too much blood. He then collapsed. Yukihito and Kuon ran to him. Kijima coughed out blood. "Kuon, why did you get in the way?" tears started forming in Kuon's eyes. "I-I thought it was for the best."

"curse you! YOU AND BOTH OF THE HOUSEHOLDS!!!" then he coughed out more blood and died few minutes later. Yukihito cried. "Kuon! Kijima's dead!"

Kuon could no longer think, then the feeling of anger and hate suddenly rise from his body. Then without thinking, he yelled. "DRAW YOUR SWORD MANUKATO!!" Manukato smirked. "bring it!"

they both fought for their lives! Kuon's tears stinging his eyes. He keeps yelling to Manukato. "WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FRIEND AWAY?! TAKE MY LIFE! LET ME BE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!! " then Kuon blindly stabbed Manukato. Then Manukato collapsed and died. Kuon blinked and realized what he just did. "what have I done?!"

Ha! Wait till the next chapter!!! Till next time!


	4. exiled

_**Ok I corrected the last chapter, sorry about the mistakes. remember that jramos is no longer my beta writer, but we are trying to work things out so I'll be doing the beta for now till further notice.**_

_**Chapter 4: exiled **_

Kuon is trembling from what he did. He killed the prince of cats; worse, his love's cousin. People from the streets saw the whole thing and one of them might call the police. Yukihito cant let his cousin go to jail "Kuon! Get out of here! NOW!"

Kuon snapped out of it and ran off. But little did he or Yukihito know that kanae saw the whole thing. She then, headed straight back to the mansion

Minutes later police came, along with the two households and mayor Otaga. Lady Mogami cried when she saw Mankato's lifeless body. "MANUKATO! My brother's son! Dead!" lord Mogami tried to comfort his wife while Otaga talked to Yukihito.

"Yukihito, what happened?" Yuki lifted up his head, showing tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. "it happened so fast! Kijima and Manukato were fighting but Kuon wouldn't let them continue. Manukato took out a weapon from his shoe and slashed Kijima with it and killed him. Kuon then battled Manukato for vengeance but then he stabbed Manukato. I'm telling the truth or let me die" then without warning, lady Mogami slapped Yukihito across the face. Lord Mogami grab hold of her.

"YOU LAIR! Kuon is a murderer! He deserves death!!"

Otaga sighed. " it seems I have no choice but to exile him. Lord and lady Hizuri gasped. "b-but mayor! Kijima was kuon's best friend his friend! Manukato started the fight!" Otaga glared at lord Hizuri

"even if its true, it's still murder, and if he does show his face here in Tokyo, then he will be put to death! I will be deaf to pleading and excuses" lady Hizuri burst into tears. Otaga continued on.

"nor tears or prayers will change my mind." lord Hizuri hugged his wife tight and tried to comfort her, but he too, is in pain.

**At the Mogami mansion**

Kyoko was laying on her bed, dreaming of her knight in shining armor. "oh my sweet prince please come. Before I met you, there was sadness and hate. Now when you first appeared, I just want to run in your arms and smell your lovely scent. Please my prince, come to me." then she herd a knock on the door. "who is it?"

"its me Kyoko" it was the nurse. Once Kyoko let the nurse in, the nurse gave Kyoko the bad news. "Kyoko, I'm afraid that your cousin Manukato is dead. He was murdered" Kyoko gasped. "who would do such a thing!?" the nurse took a deep breath before answering. "Kuon Hizuri did it. he killed your cousin"

Kyoko turned pale. "n-no he couldn't be…"

"I'm sorry but its true. I thought he was different from his family but I guess I was wrong. He's nothing but a snake." Kyoko burst into tears.

"WHY?! I love him nurse! But Manukato was my cousin! What should I do?!?" then they both herd a knock on the door. Then kane popped her head from he opening. "can I come in?"

"oh moko-san!" Kyoko ran to her best friend, who hold out open arms to her. "oh moko-san! Kuon killed Manukato! I cant believe it! But why?"

"because he was defending his friend." Kanae answered. Kyoko broken the hug and looked at Kanae confusingly. "what?"

Kanae told her story about how Manukato killed Kijima and Kuon fighting Manukato and Kuon's expression after the battle. "he was being a good friend. but he's exiled by the order of mayor Otaga. Kyoko now understands the situation. Then she turned to the nurse "nurse please, I know Kuon is at friar Lory's church, so give him this." she took out a ring from her jewelry box that said. 'I love you' the nurse understood and headed straight to the church.

**Meanwhile in friar Lory's church.**

It started to rain heavily while Friar Lory was tending to Kuon's wounds. But then he received news of Kuon's exile. Kuon's face turned pale. "exile?! Why didn't he put me to death?!?"

"actually if you ever show your face in Tokyo then he will put you to death!"

Then they heard a knock on the door. The friar gasped. "Kuon, go hide!" Kuon did as he was told and hided behind a statue. Friar opened the door to reveal the nurse. "nurse! Please come in" the nurse entered and asked the friar. "is Kuon here?"

"yes. Its safe Kuon, you can come out now." Kuon came out of his hiding place and asked the nurse. "how is Kyoko? What did she say about our marriage?"

"she says nothing but cries and sobs" Kuon burst into tears. "its my fault! I killed her cousin and now I killed a part of her!" then Kuon found a dagger and pointed it to his heart. " I should just end my life now!!"

"get a hold of yourself boy!"

yelled the nurse. She quickly took the dagger away from Kuon. "she's right Kuon! You must stay strong! You are only put to exile so be happy!, Kyoko is still alive so be happy!" said friar Lory. then the nurse took out the ring and gave it to Kuon. "its from Kyoko. She told me to give it to you."

Kuon examined the ring and noticed it had writing. 'I love you' "yes! This gave me my strength!" then friar Lory gave Kuon a brochure. "Kuon for now, go comfort Kyoko and after that you go into hiding in Kyoto. I know a good friend there that can help you. Then I'll find a way to get Kyoko to leave the mansion and go straight to you" Kuon smiled happily and hugged the friar goodbye "goodbye friar." Lory smiled. "goodbye Kuon."

**Back at the Mogami mansion**

Kanae made sure that her best friend gets her alone time. So she told the lord and lady and Sho. "she's not coming out tonight." lord Mogami understood. "of course. She loved her cousin deeply. So did I" Sho sighed. "well I understand too. Guess our date will have to wait till she recovers." lady Mogami nodded "of course. Come Sho, lets go to lord Mogami's office. We need to talk about your future with our daughter…"

**meanwhile**

Kyoko is on her bed, tears falling from her eyes. "oh, where is he?" then she herd something from her balcony. It was Kuon. He tried to smile but failed. Kyoko burst into more tears and ran to her husband.

Kuon hugged her tight but he grunted in pain. Kyoko broke the hug and see all the bandages wrapped around his upper abs. Kyoko lead him to her bed. She made Kuon remove his shirt and see that his upper left arm is also wrapped in bandages. Kuon said nothing and he didn't even dare to look her in the eye. He felt so ashamed.

But that changed when Kyoko used her index finger to lift his chin up and then kiss him passionately. After she broke the kiss, she whispered in his ear. "I love you" then minutes alter Kuon laid back on the bed with Kyoko laying on his chest, sound asleep. Before falling asleep himself. He whispered to his wife.

"I love you too"

Ha! Took me an hour! K I hope u enjoy!


End file.
